


Just Sex

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Brenda and Sharon didn't have sex in a bed and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex

**Just Sex**

CAPTAIN RAYDOR’S OFFICE

 

“I’m married,” Brenda said as she pressed her lips to captain Raydor’s, seeking out her tongue, fighting for dominance, a battle she was quickly losing when Raydor lifted her onto her desk, wiping the paperwork of some OIS out of the way, the papers falling as a disorganized mess onto the floor, but neither of them cared.

 

“I know,” Raydor replied huskily, dragging her teeth over Brenda’s bottom lip before releasing it. The captain’s hands made quick work of pushing her skirt out of the way, leaving it crumpled around her waist. Her legs opened of her own accord. “So why are you here?”

 

“Shut up.” To Brenda’s surprise, Raydor was actually silent. Maybe they both didn’t want the answer to the question that now hung in the air. Brenda didn’t know why she was here. All she knew for certain was that without knowing what this thing was that was going on between them from the first moment they locked eyes, she was going to go insane.

 

Not that this was improving her state of mind, with Raydor nipping at her jaw, one hand cupping a breast while the other ghosted on the inside of her thigh, her fingertips brushing ever so softly over the damp fabric of her underwear.

 

“Captain,” she gasped when Raydor pinched her nipple through all the layers of fabric and at the same moment added pressure with her other hand. She didn’t want to give the older woman the satisfaction of moving her hips against the captain’s hand, but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

“Under the circumstances, I think Sharon will suffice,” Raydor said with a smug smile. Finally she slipped her hand inside Brenda’s underwear, sliding a single finger over her clit before entering her. Brenda groaned, curling her fingers around the edge of the desk, gripping the wood so tightly her knuckles turned white.

 

“I still don’t like you,” Brenda hissed. Raydor smirked and added a second finger, curling them up. Brenda sucked in her breath through her teeth. The captain knew exactly what she was doing, driving her slowly insane with her fingers, her lips, teeth and tongue.

 

“The feeling is completely mutual, Brenda Leigh.” Brenda groaned at the way her name rolled off the captain’s tongue. Raydor punctuated her words by driving three fingers in her, letting her palm brush against Brenda’s clit.

 

“Well, good.” It made whatever this was so much easier when they both disliked each other. Neither of them would get emotionally attached to the other and Brenda would be able to walk away from Raydor whenever she wanted to.

 

“Brenda?”

 

“What?” Brenda snapped, grabbing the lapels of Raydor’s blazer and pulling her close for a bruising kiss that left the captain’s lips slightly swollen, their lipstick smeared, pink and red combined on the woman’s skin.

 

“Shut up.”

 

A CORRIDOR

 

Brenda could hear from the cadence of the footsteps, the incessant clicking of expensive shoes that it was captain Raydor, that insufferable woman that had been following her around, questioning her every move as the case dragged on. Every time the older woman opened her mouth, she was torn between punching or kissing it shut.

 

She was getting closer, rounding the corner now. Raydor showed no sign of even seeing her. She didn’t nod, didn’t say good evening chief, she just walked there, in one of those damn perfect suits of hers. Brenda ground her teeth. The woman managed to get on her nerves by just being there. As Raydor passed her, Brenda grabbed her arm and dragged into a corner.

 

“Chief, wha - -,” captain Raydor started, but was stopped when Brenda clamped a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her as she pushed her against the wall.

 

“You’re going to have be really quiet, captain,” Brenda whispered in her ear. Raydor’s eyes went wide when she felt Brenda’s hand slide up the inside of her thigh, hitching up the skirt as she went. She grinned when she heard the captain’s sharp intake of breath as she pushed aside the satin and dragged her fingers through slick folds.

 

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Raydor managed, sounding panicked when Brenda retracted the hand that covered her mouth. “Think of the security cameras.”

 

“Blind spot.” She knew where all the security cameras were and more importantly where they weren’t. Not that she had planned on doing this. She had merely wanted to know where she could have conversations that couldn’t be seen by Pope or the woman she currently had pinned against the wall.

 

“People could walk by. We’ll get caught.” Brenda wanted to say that the possibility of getting caught was half the fun, but the slightly haunted look in Raydor’s eyes made her swallow that comment.

 

“No, we won’t. Not if I’m quick and you stop fighting me.”

 

“Brenda. Oh, don’t stop.” It almost sounded like a plea when the captain let her name fall from her lips. Almost. But that wasn’t good  enough. Brenda relished in the control she had over the situation. It felt good to know that Raydor was as needy of her touch as Brenda was of Raydor’s.

 

“I’m sorry, captain, I didn’t quite catch that,” Brenda teased, pulling out her fingers and only lightly brushing against Raydor’s sensitive flesh.

 

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” There it was. With a smug smile Brenda pushed her fingers back in, eliciting a moan from the older woman. The plea turned into a mantra when Brenda continued to slide her fingers in and out of the captain at a rapid pace.

 

This woman made her do things she never would have done before. Before captain Raydor, she never would have had sex in a corridor with a risk that anybody could walk by and catch them or cheat on her husband. She wouldn’t have risked her job like this, for a woman she didn’t even like. But as captain Raydor covered her own mouth to stop a moan from escaping as she came, Brenda decided that this was worth it.

 

A BATHROOM

 

“Jesus, fuck,” Raydor cursed as Brenda bit down on her exposed nipple while dragging her nails over the woman’s quivering stomach. She was angry, on the edge of being furious. A chemistry test. She could kill her.

 

“Those were the worst fifteen minutes of life,” Brenda hissed, taking out her anger on the captain that was responsible for this situation. She hadn’t planned on dragging Raydor into a bathroom with the intent of fucking her until she couldn’t walk anymore, but when she had seen the woman enter the building she was about to leave after that disastrous meeting, she just couldn’t stop herself. “Next time you prepare someone for a meeting with the mayor, you tell them he’s a pompous ass.”

 

“Yes,” Raydor breathed in her ear, her breath hot against Brenda’s skin. Brenda growled, shoving her pants down those endless legs, taking the underwear with it. For a moment it looked like the captain actually thought about commenting on the fact that her expensive pants were touching the floor of a semi-public bathroom, but changed her mind when she caught sight of Brenda’s expression, both enraged and aroused.

 

“Yes, chief,” Brenda said. She let her hand wander between Raydor’s spread legs, placing two fingers at her entrance. She could feel the heat coming from the woman, felt her arousal on her hand. “Say it.”

 

“Yes, chief,” she managed, her legs trembling, her hands clutching Brenda’s shoulders, crumpling the red dress. Her rank had never sounded better coming from captain Raydor’s mouth, her voice laced with arousal. Brenda waited for a moment, until she could see the desperation coming onto Raydor’s face. Only then did she push her fingers inside, eliciting a moan.

 

“That’s right, captain. I’m chief Johnson, I wear what I want, I choose the job I want, I will talk to the mayor in the way I want and I will do with you what I want.” She emphasized each statement by driving her fingers deep into the captain, the brunette coming undone in front of her eyes. “Is that clear, captain?”

 

“Yes, chief.” Her voice was strained. Raydor was having difficulty keeping her breathing under control and trying to keep her moans to a minimum. She was unraveling, a flush on her cheeks, her green eyes so clear behind her glasses. She was so beautiful. Brenda hated her for that. Even when she was completely at the mercy of Brenda’s hands, she was still beautiful.

 

“Good,” Brenda said in a sickeningly sweet tone before placing her lips at Raydor’s pulse point. She sucked, hard, with the knowledge she was going to leave a bruise on the pale skin. But she didn’t care, she wanted to mark this woman that could drive her crazy with a few well-pronounced words. “Now come for me, captain.”

 

And she did, muscles clenching around Brenda’s fingers, her lips parted as a tiny whimper escaped. Brenda watched in fascination. Seeing the captain at her most vulnerable was something that she would never get used to and never get enough of.

 

BRENDA’S OFFICE

 

“Captain, we can’t,” Brenda said, attempting to fight off Raydor’s hands that were busy pushing up the gray fabric of her dress, but she gave up rather quickly when captain Raydor took her earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it. She knew that would make Brenda lose any rational thought she could possibly have had.

 

“How many times am I going to have to tell to call me Sharon when I’m going to fuck you.” Brenda trembled at the curse word. It sounded so good when she said it. So sinfully delicious. She thought her legs would give out when Raydor sunk to her knees, dragging her panties down her legs, carelessly throwing them behind her and then she didn’t get up.

 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was high-pitched and she was afraid that someone might have heard her, but when nobody called her name or knocked on her door, she relaxed, but only a little.

 

“Do you have to ask?” Raydor asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up Brenda’s half naked eyes until their eyes locked. Captain Raydor’s intent was clear in her piercing gaze. She felt the air leave her lungs as Raydor leaned in.

 

“No. God, no.” Brenda was afraid her legs were going to give out when the captain’s tongue flicked out against her clit. “But my team is on the other side of this door, so are my parents.”

 

“Then you’ll have to stay quiet for once, won’t you, Brenda Leigh?” Brenda bit her bottom lip and nodded. Raydor flashed her that superior barely there smirk that infuriated Brenda to no end and made her weak in the knees. Captain Raydor slid her hand up Brenda’s calf, caressing the back of her thigh before hooking it over her shoulder.

 

Brenda whimpered when Raydor looked at her with a hungry gaze, like she was going to eat her alive. Maybe she was. It certainly felt like it when the captain’s mouth attacked her clit, teeth grazing against the sensitive flesh, her tongue pushed inside her. Brenda rolled her head back until it thumped against the door, closing her eyes.

 

Raydor hummed, the vibrations of the sound travelling through Brenda’s body. Blindly Brenda reached down and grabbed a fistful of captain Raydor’s thick hair, giving it a sharp tug when the older woman sucked hard on her clit.

 

With some difficulty Brenda opened her eyes, the presents in her office not much more than a multi-colored blur. When she looked down her breath was knocked out of her. Raydor had undone her own pants and slipped her hand inside them. The thought of Raydor touching herself nearly pushed Brenda over the edge.

 

She could feel that captain Raydor was moaning, muffling the sounds against Brenda’s sex. This was torture, exquisite torture, not being able to make a sound when she so desperately wanted to. She could her team on the other side of the door, talking, joking around with her parents.

 

With one last flick of her tongue Raydor made Brenda come, left her trembling against the door as she clutched the door handle in one hand and the captain’s hair in the other as she clenched her jaw to stop from crying out. Raydor simply sunk her teeth in the inside of her thigh to silence her moan as she came.

 

“Brenda Leigh?” Her mother’s voice and knock interrupted Brenda’s bliss. She jumped pushing captain Raydor away from her as she attempted to yank her dress down her thighs.

 

“We’ll be right out, Willie Ray,” Raydor said, her voice not even hinting that she had just had an orgasm or just made Brenda come.

 

“Capt- - , Sharon and I just discussing something. It won’t take much longer.” Brenda hoped she sounded normal enough. There a second of silence before her mother talked again.

 

“Oh. Good.” Brenda waited until she heard footsteps walking away from the door before she was able to breathe again. Raydor pushed herself up from the floor, buttoning her pants as she did.

 

“How is it that you can call me Sharon when it concerns your mother, but refuse to do so when I have you half naked against your door?” Brenda refused to answer.

 

 

CAPTAIN RAYDOR’S CAR

 

Raydor had barely pulled into the parking space when Brenda straddled the captain’s thighs, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She closed her eyes, forcing away the images of Terrell’s dried blood on concrete, on a brick wall while captain Raydor calmly told the story of his last moments, showing no emotions. It scared Brenda sometimes to see how well Raydor could separate her professional attitude from what she actually feeling.

 

Captain Raydor didn’t waste any time when she pushed aside Brenda’s underwear and unceremoniously entered her with three fingers. Brenda hissed as she stretched around Raydor’s long fingers, kissing her again as she ran her fingers through her brown tresses.

 

Rolling her hips to take in more of those skilful fingers she wondered how Raydor had managed to gain her trust, how she had become the only person she could trust when it came to this civil trial. When had Raydor become the only one who cared about her, about the consequences for her if this ended badly?

 

“Harder,” she said as she tried to force the captain to move in a rhythm she wanted. She needed this hard and fast. She needed to forget the gruesome reality captain Raydor had confronted her with. But Raydor placed a hand on her hip, stilling her frantic movements with a bruising grip.

 

“Calm down,” she whispered. “You can’t force it. Relax.” Brenda rolled her eyes. How could she relax when all she could see was blood on concrete? She closed her eyes when Raydor started to move her fingers, almost agonizingly slow. It felt good, too good.

 

“Brenda, look at me.” She didn’t want to look at captain Raydor’s eyes, afraid of what she might see in them. But a soft please made her open her eyes. She hadn’t known what to expect, but it wasn’t this strange calmness, a form of compassion that she saw in the green of the captain’s eyes. She leaned down and kissed her, softly this time as Raydor kept moving her fingers.

 

She allowed captain Raydor to set the pace, not even moving her hips. It was all Raydor, who never broke eye contact, barely blinking as she slowly brought Brenda closer to her release. She could feel it building inside of her. They’d never been this slow, this intimate before. It should have scared her, but it didn’t. She almost felt comfortable with it.

 

She shuddered as she came, collapsing in captain Raydor’s arms, resting her forehead against the captain’s. Neither of them said anything when captain Raydor pulled out her fingers or when Brenda straightened her clothes and moved off her lap, rubbing her aching thighs. She didn’t look at Raydor when she grabbed her purse and exited the car.

 

SHARON’S BEDROOM

 

She had been standing outside of her house for half an hour, maybe more. This was stupid and reckless. Fritz may not have noticed the little dalliances she had had with Raydor during office hours. How could he? They had never been caught and as far as Brenda knew neither of them had told anybody. But coming to the woman’s house in the middle of the night, that was a risk she shouldn’t have taken.

 

But after today, after Peter Goldman had filed a federal lawsuit against her and she had seen her entire career fall into pieces right in front of her eyes, Brenda realized that Fritz was not the one she wanted to seek comfort with. Her fingers trembled when she rang the doorbell, the sound deafening in the silence of the night. Just as she was about to turn and leave, the door opened.

 

“Hi,” Brenda said, embarrassed by how unsure her voice sounded. She had faced serial killers, rapists, child abductors, but facing a woman that was her, what, her mistress, put the fear of God into her.

 

“Hi,” Sharon replied and leaned against the door. Brenda swallowed at the sight of her. She was beautiful, her hair a mess of curls, her face clean of make-up, her legs long underneath the short, satin night gown, the royal blue fabric only accenting the paleness of her skin.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Raydor raised an eyebrow. Brenda liked her face without make up and without the glasses. They made her look stern, impenetrable even, but without them her expression was open, soft, human.

 

“Yes, you do. You’re just afraid to admit it to yourself.” Brenda wanted to shake her head. Even outside of the office, without her business suit, the woman could still be intimidating.

 

“Then why am I here?”

 

“For this.” The captain reached out, grabbed Brenda’s cardigan and pulled her close, until their bodies were touching. Brenda could feel Raydor’s breath on her face, warm, smelling like cinnamon tea. The brunette closed the distance between the two of them, slowly kissing her, unlike all the other times they had kissed. It had always been about sex, but this was something else.

 

Brenda felt herself leaning in, tangling her fingers in Raydor’s hair, drawing her even closer as she parted her lips. She felt as if the woman was pouring everything she had in this kiss. Tongues sliding against each other, tasting, for once not fighting for dominance, they were just kissing, living in this moment. The emotion Raydor put in the kiss frightened Brenda, but she didn’t want it to stop either. This just felt so right.

 

“Captain,” she breathed when Raydor pulled back, her face flushed, lips swollen, green eyes sparkling. The captain’s hand on her lower back pushed her inside the house and the woman closed the door behind her.

 

“It’s Sharon, just Sharon, nothing more, nothing less,” she said softly. Brenda looked at her and could see Sharon standing in front of her. Not captain Raydor, not that woman or the wicked witch, just Sharon as she had said.

 

“Sharon,” Brenda tried. It was the first time she said just the woman’s first name and it sounded right, perfect. The smile that graced Sharon’s lips as a consequence was blinding. “Sharon,” she repeated before leaning in and kissing her again as she slid a hand up the woman’s thigh, the skin warm under her cold fingertips.

 

“Not here,” Sharon whispered, taking Brenda’s wrist. “We’re going to do this properly this time.” With those words, the older woman guided her through her house, through the living room, past the kitchen, the table there covered with files and pictures, what would soon be the federal lawsuit. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach, knowing that Sharon had been reading through all of her past mistakes at 1 am to help her.

 

Sharon pushed open a door and led Brenda into her bedroom. She didn’t have time to take in the room before Sharon kissed her again, pushing the cardigan down her arms, unzipping the skirt. Brenda kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her skirt, breaking the kiss to let Sharon take off the top she was wearing before she took Sharon’s nightgown and pulled it over the older woman’s head.

 

She was perfect, standing naked in front of her for the first time. Sharon stepped closer, kissing her again as she wrapped her arms around Brenda, unclasping her bra, pulling it off. The feeling of their skins touching was intoxicating.

 

Sharon hooked her fingers in the waistband of Brenda’s underwear and pulled her towards the bed, pushing her down on the soft covers before joining her, covering her body with her own. Brenda knew that continuing this would be the start of something new, something with an emotional attachment that she would not be able to stop anymore.

 

But maybe she didn’t want to stop it. 


End file.
